Happy Birthday, Megamind!
by Porfeariah
Summary: It's Megamind's birthday and everyone in Metro City has forgotten... except for one person.  Much fluff.


_A little bit of fluff for all my friends who love Megamind... happy birthday to me, here's a gift for you all! :D_

**Happy Birthday, Megamind**

The thin windows high at the top of the walls of the evil lair creaked and groaned and generally threatened to crack or shatter at any moment. Megamind looked up from the schematics he was working on to eye the windows dubiously. It was the middle of December, and Metrocity's first major snowstorm had rolled in a few hours ago. It was a doozy; along with the punishing wind, he could hear the tiny clatter of ice pellets and freezing rain occasionally being thrown against the building alongside the torrent of snow overtaking the city.

Now there was an idea... a blizzard ray to help him overtake the city...

Megamind glowered and turned back to his plans. If a window burst inward and let in all that snow and wind and cold air, he was really going to be irritated. Oh he could get the brainbots up there to fix it fast enough; that wasn't the point. The point was, he was already in a bad mood and looking for other reasons to be grouchy. This snowstorm had delayed his plans to kidnap Roxanne Ritchie and threaten the city, they'd run out of coffee and couldn't get any more, and worst of all, today was his birthday. And Minion hadn't said a word about it all day. And it was nearly 11 o'clock at night.

Minion had never forgotten his birthday before.

Megamind realized that he wasn't drawing anything on his blueprint, he was just staring at it dejectedly. He angrily threw his pencil to the end of his desk and sat back in his chair with a thud, arms crossed over his chest in a good pout. The light above his workstation flickered, and he looked at it curiously. It flickered again- all of the lights in the lair did. What on Earth...

"Minion? Are you doing something with the power grid?" The alien shouted, unsure as to exactly where the fish was.

"Huh? Oh, no sir, it must be the storm outside! I've heard it's causing power outages all over the city!" Minon's voice replied from somewhere in the cavernous lair.

The blizzard? Megamind thought, That doesn't even make sense! Their power source was completely self-contained within this building, there was no reason- The lair abruptly went dark and still.

"Stay where you are! Stay where you are, I'll come find you, I have a light!" Minion immediately called out. Megamind growled and blindly groped at his desk, searching for the small metal LED flashlight he kept there for when he needed to examine delicate circuit boards or other intricate machinery. It wasn't where he usually kept it- had the brainbots been playing with it again? He realized that there were no brainbots hovering nearby, either- what in the hell was going on here?

"Brainbots!" The alien crossly beckoned. Nothing happened, no brainbots appeared; he could just hear Minion's clomping metal feet making a painfully slow approach with what appeared to be a woefully inadequate light source, based on the shadow projected onto the partially closed curtains encircling his workroom. Megamind was getting seriously annoyed now. He sunk back into the soft leather at his back, crossing his arms across his chest tightly, and spun the chair to face Minion as he approached. The fish appeared from behind the red drape, feet shuffling, all attention focused on the single blue cupcake he held in both hands. A solitary birthday candle was perched on top, it's tiny flame the only light in the entire lair.

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday, dear Sir,

Happy birthday to you!"

Minion sang the song sweetly and simply to his friend as he extended his offering out towards the blue alien, sitting stunned in his office chair. There was a pause between the song and Megamind's response.

"You... you didn't forget?" He asked stupidly, raising his emerald eyes from the cupcake to the fish's excited face.

"Of course not, Sir!" Minion chuckled as if he were speaking to a small child. "Aren't you going to blow out the candle?" The green eyes slid back to the wavering little flame.

"But if I blow it out, we'll be completely in the dark," he said, more an observation than an objection.

"No, no!" Minion whispered conspiratorially, "Blow it out!"

Megamind paused again, unsure of what his friend was getting at, but eventually leaned forward and blew the candle out. As soon as the flame was extinguished, the space above them lit up with dozens of brainbots springing their domes to life. Megamind craned his head back and gawked at them, surprised but clearly impressed.

"We've been practising," Minion confessed eagerly. Megamind couldn't help but laugh in approval at the fish's choreographed presentation.

"Minion, I'm touched, but... how on Earth did you manage to bake a single cupcake?" The alien asked, looked back to Minion with a good-natured smirk on his face.

"Oh, no; there's 23 more in the kitchen," the fish replied, gesturing a thumb back over his shoulder, "and there's coffee... one cup, I've been hiding it, just to go with your birthday cupcake."

Megamind jumped out of his chair and leapt towards his friend, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing as tightly as he could. "Oh Minion! You really are a fantastic fish!" Minion smiled happily and laid an arm around his friend's narrow shoulders.

"Happy birthday, sir."


End file.
